Don't Starve: Wilson's Journey
by ATerrariaBoi
Summary: Wilson, the genius scientist, is given forbidden knowledge by a mysterious figure and builds a machine. Unknowly the figure does not want to help but trap the scientist in a horrific world of killer monsters, magic objects, and unstoppable giants. All are different but all have the same goal, to kill Wilson. (Rated T for Mild Language, Brief Blood and Gore, and Scary Moments)
1. Prologue

-PROLOGUE-

_Deep in the dark, crooked woods lay a old house with a large rotten sign that reads "PRIVATE PROPERTY". Closer to this house on a fence it says "GENIUS AT WORK". The house near the top has a crudely cut window with a crack in it. And on the very top is a extremely technological device used to power the lab with tremendous amounts of energy when lighting strikes it._

_In the house a man named __**Wilson **__**Percival Higgsbury **__was __trying a new concoction he cooked up. He stared at the potion in the large, cylinder container to determine the right ingredient to put in his potion. He turned to grab another cylinder container that, instead, is long with a bulging circular part at the top. He put a drop of the potion in the other and a few seconds later…_

_Failure._

_The potion made a sizzling noise and the potion turned red. It started to burn Wilson's hand. A thin smoke arose from the potion before Wilson was pushed backwards by the power of the potions explosion. He heard the sound of glass shattering and he fell to the ground, his head colliding with the cold, mold-ridden floor._

_The sound of glass hitting the floor was heard about 4 or 5 times, only the large pieces making a sound. He sat up, his back sore from the mop he fell on, and his head beating. He rubbed his head and stood up. He could still feel the pain from the fall._

_He turned around and sat at his big, red, Andrew Taylor chair. Slouching, his chin digging into his chest, he stared at his failed experiment. He sat up in his chair, sitting over his knees, hand on his forehead, mumbling insulting words to himself as his own punishment for failing yet another experiment._

_Then he started to hear static coming from his __**Voxola PR-76 **__**Radio**__. He didn't touch it so he assumed it was just broken and he would have to fix it once again. But he heard a faint voice coming from it. He turned the dial to the left and the static was being drowned out by a proper english voice._

"_Say __**Pal**__, looks like you're having some trouble!" the Voice said_

_Wilson looked at his radio confused. Being a man of science he was the first to debunk any "magic" happenings. He figured that it was just some clever ad trying to get his attention. But as he talked more and more it seemed to relate to his situation to much to be a simple ad._

"_I have secret knowledge I can share with you,-"_

_Wilson jumped off his chair and grabbed the radio swiftly._

"_-if you think you are ready for it." the Voice said in a inquisitive manner_

_Wilson nodded almost immediately._

"_Ok then!"_

_A dark shadow was cast on the wall. It was of a large man hanging over Wilson, hands open and readied. But Wilson paid no attention to it, entranced by the promise the Voice gave him. He held the radio closer and dust flew all around him. His head started to hurt even worse than before._

_His head started to hurt more and more until, it all made sense. Wilson grinned._

_He spent the next week hammering nails, turning gears, screwing light bulbs, and welding metal. He was almost finished with his machine, he just needed one thing._

_Blood._

_He started making a potion. Mixing mercury, acid, and blood he would be able to make the fuel for his machine. He wasn't sure how the concoction worked as a power source but it did. He took the mercury and acid and mixed them. It turned a blue then red and then orange._

_He grabbed a kitchen knife and put it on his hand. He quickly sliced and huge amounts of blood trickled out of his cut. He added the blood and it bubbled and smoke rose from the potion like before but this time, it worked! He poured it down a pipe. He felt around his table, staring at his mechanical wonder, and grabbed a cloth bandage and wrapped it around his hand. The blood quickly soaked it._

_He didn't know what it was or what it did but he could care less, he had finally created something that didn't explode in his face or break a limb, that was enough for him._

"_Excellent!" the Voice said_

"_Now throw the switch."_

_Wilson hesitated and backed his hand away from the slim handle._

"_DO IT!" the Voice yelled so loud it made Wilson jump._

_He quickly used both hands and pulled down the lever._

_Gears started to turn, wheels twisted, and light bulbs lit up. At the top a wooden piece moved upward revealing the wooden beams that shot it upwards. Wood pieces shot everywhere showing a evil grin and dust started to rise from the dusty machine. _

_Metal pieces resembling eyebrows hung above a large light bulb and contraptions that were the eyes. The light bulb turned on and lightning struck showing yet another shadow which looked like a face _

_Wilson snapped out of his happy dream and stepped back from the horror that was his machine. _

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the Voice screamed_

_From below him two shadowy hands snuck up behind Wilson and tried to grab him. He jump and dogged the first attempted and ran into the table. He laid on the table leg until the hand tried again. He rolled on the floor and the hands ran into the table as well and knocked over many potions and concoctions that burned and sizzled on the floor._

"_You're not gonna win this, just make this easy for us, will you?" the Voice said_

_The hands casted a shadow over Wilson hanging above him. He stared at the hands and crawled backwards on his hands not tearing his eyes away from the darkness._

_They shot at him like bullets and Wilson put his arms over his face. He was wrapped up in the dark hands, his head the only visible body part. He was pulled into the floor leaving a white mark behind._

_A giant head hung over the house, laughing. It had neat black hair with powder white skin matching Wilsons. He had a sharp chin and nose, and bushy eyebrows. This was none other, then the voice coming from the radio._


	2. Chapter 1: The Darkness

**Chapter One - The Darkness**

_Wilson laid unconscious on the grassy ground. A worm wiggled across the ground next to him. A tall figure stood above the unconscious Wilson, casting a long dark shadow across him. The worm's form suddenly started to change. It wriggled in pain as it turned black and a purple aurora followed it. Then it wiggled away._

"Say **Pal**, you don't look so good." the man said

_His face looked exactly like the head above Wilson's house except he had dark shadows under his eyes. He had a long, slim body with a tailcoat that had long black and white streaks going up and down his coat, and a nice rose. On his chest was a gray tie and a vest. His shoes were long just like him and were pitch black. In his hand he had a large cigar._

_Wilson woke up by the sound of his voice._

"You're that guy that tricked me!" he yelled

_Wilson looked around and grabbed a piece of flint. He threw it at him but it just went through his slim body. The only thing he got from that was a small cut on his other hand._

"H-how-"

"Magic, my dear boy. You'll learn about it soon." he took a puff of his cigar

"Now I gotta run, good luck, you'll need it."

_A portal opened before the man, a wind coming from the vortex blowing his coat tail. He turned his head and grinned at Wilson. He turned back, facing the portal, dropped his cigar and stomped on it with one foot, and walked through. The portal closed quickly after him. Now it was just Wilson, and his own thoughts._

_Wilson looked all around his surroundings and picked the piece of flint that he threw to no avail. The flint was dry and gray but was hard making it good for slicing._

"Huh. Now only if I had some… sticks!" Wilson said as he ran over to the dark brown tree and picked the sticks right off it.

_He took the thickest stick and the flint and made an axe._

"That should do me well." he thought

_He went north and found 2 trees, 2 bushes, and a lake. Wilson walked over to the bushes and looked at the berries. The berries were cherry red, and almost perfectly round. The bush itself was prickly and dark green._

"1, 2, 3..." Wilson continued picking the berries

_From behind him, came something lurking from the depths. Wilson turned around to see a Frog of unusual proportions. It was green with dark green spots all over it. It had moss and plants on its, and pure white eyes that made Wilson feel uneasy. On its head it also had horns that could pierce through skin, and on its stomach it was a darker green with orange spots._

"Oh, hey there. H-how ya doin'?" Wilson said

"*Growl*"

"Ok there buddy take it easy." Wilson took out his axe

_The Frog lashed its tongue at Wilson and threw his axe on the ground, going into the ground and flinging up dirt._

"Hey!"

_The Frog grabbed a piece of flint with its long, slimy tongue and stabbed Wilson with it._

"Ow!" Wilson yelled as blood soaked his vest.

_He grabbed a stick and batted the Frog into a tree._

"*Groan*"

_Wilson grabbed his axe and ran up to the Frog. The Frog jumped at him but Wilson cut it and it slowly bled out. Wilson took long deep breaths for about 15 seconds. Then he went over to the Frog and cut off its legs with the axe._

"Should be enough for tonight." Wilson said to himself

_Wilson chopped down the dark Evergreens. He had about 3 logs of wood and the sun was turning orange but Wilson couldn't tell if that was sunset or if that was some supernatural phenomenon. Wilson found another piece of flint and made a torch. It then turned pitch black after about 4 more logs of wood._

"Better make a fire." Wilson thought

"*Whispers*"

"W-who said that?!" Wilson yelled looking around frantically

_Wilson started a fire and he couldn't hear the voices as well but they were still there. He heard strange music and then they came out, the same hands that brought him there._

"Y-y-you! You're the reason I'm here!" he shook the torch their way

_They back away into the darkness. Wilson sat by the fire and took the Frog Legs and a stick out of his pocket. He stuck the stick through the Frog Legs and roasted them till cooked. He ate the Cooked Frog Legs, he felt a bit better after eating them. They had a chewy texture and had a very strong taste. It wasn't good, but it was food._

_Wilson was very tired and after about 10 minutes after eating he laid down on the grass which felt uncomfortable on his neck but he didn't care, he could've slept on a bed of spikes and been fine with it. He rested his eyelids, and crawled up into a little ball, and fell asleep._


	3. Chapter 2: The Hounds

**Chapter Two - The Hounds**

_The next morning Wilson woke up aching, and tired. He got onto one knee and used his hands to push himself on his feet. He brushed off the dust and dirt on his vest and pants. He looked over at the fire and nothing was left but smoldering ashes of the great fire it once been._

_He picked up his axe and walked away, clutching the 1 wood log he did not have to burn to keep the flame going. He put his axe over his shoulder. He soon found a Rabbit._

_The Rabbit was a light brown with a white tail and stomach. It had crooked whiskers and horns, long brown ears with black at the top, and black eyes just like the Frog._

"Hey there, little guy." Wilson said to the Rabbit

_The Rabbit quickly turned around, sniffing the air a couple of seconds, and sprinted faster than anything Wilson had ever seen before._

"Whoa!" Wilson exclaimed

_Nothing was left except dust and dirt. The Rabbit ran past a hole but quickly turned around, looked at Wilson, sniffed the air, and jumped down the Rabbit Hole, no pun intended._

_Wilson ran over to the hole, and tried to look down it but he couldn't see a thing. He pulled out a flashlight but the hole was too narrow to shine any light through. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was not in the same place. He now was in some sorta savanna. He stood on 1 knee and felt the grass. He found that the grass is very dry._

_Standing up, Wilson picked some of the grass and placed it in his pockets. He kept on walking, his feet starting to hurt, until he stepped in something._

"Eww! That's disgusting!" he stepped in a pile of dung

"Hmm?" Wilson turned around

_Before him was a terrifying beast. Wilson fell backwards on his hands. It was huge with big horns for skewering enemies. It had beige fur and a dark brown mask around its white eyes, which seem to be a recurring theme in this world, and a big mouth for chewing large amounts of grass._

'Ahh!" Wilson screamed

_The scream scared the beast and it jumped up in the air, roared an earsplitting roar and ran past him leaving a large amount of dust behind, making Wilson cough. He turned around to see the beast running into the distance. He turned around and saw many more of the beasts eating grass and scaring Rabbits. He just then realized what they were._

"Beefalo!" Wilson shouted

_Wilson had worked with Beefalo before, mostly experimenting on them. Most of the experiments didn't go… exactly right. Wilson had a journal of all his experiments locked in a box, just in case he needs to be reminded of something that did go right to keep his hopes up. But most just died outright. Some had very graphic deaths though, which did not thrill Wilson very much._

_Wilson then saw a Frog again. Wilson thought that he would have to fight another one but the Beefalo took care of it. The Beefalo took its sharp horns, ducked down, and in a swinging fashion, stabbed the Frog through the stomach and launched it up in the air._

"Whoa! Remind me to not fight those guys… yet."

_Wilson didn't complain, he had food._

**Miles Away…**

_3 Hounds stood in the forest, one sniffing a Rabbit Hole, one chasing the owner of the hole, and the other sniffing the air. One of them picked up a scent._

"Ruff, ruff, ruff!" the Hound barked

_The others followed the Hound._

**Back To Wilson…**

_Wilson picked up the big rocks around the area and made a Firepit out of it and some logs. He lit the fire when the sun set. He kept hearing growling sounds in the distance but he wasn't sure. But then out of the shadows came a large wolf with teeth like knives and dark fur. White eyes full of anger and a thirst for blood._

_Then the other 2 emerge. Wilson grabbed his axe._

"_I'm gonna assume you guys aren't here to read me a bedtime story." Wilson said sarcastically_

"_Ruff!" the Hound barked_

"_Guess not." Wilson tightened his grip on the axe._


	4. Chapter 3: The Science Machine

**Chapter Three - The Science Machine**

**Day 2 Continued...**

_The Hound in the front lunged at Wilson and took hold of his right arm._

"Get off of me, ya freak!" Wilson chopped the front part of the Hounds snout.

"*Whine!*" the Hound cried out

_The Hound backed off of his arm and scratched at his snout. Wilson took the opportunity and sliced through the Hounds skin. The Hound got back up but then quickly fell down and died whining. Another bit the same hand Wilson cut for the strange concoction._

"Ah!" Wilson tore his hand away from the Hound and it started to sting and then bleed. He turned to the Hound still holding his hand and it jumped on top of Wilson. It tried to bite at Wilson's face but he pushed the Hound just far enough so that it couldn't bite him. But Wilson still could smell the foul breath of the Hound and a fair share of saliva got on his face.

_Wilson after about 20 seconds of this pushed the Hound backwards into the fire, setting it ablaze. The Hound fanted and burned to a crisp after about a minute of burning._

_But durning this, the last Hound was charging up while Wilson was busy finding his axe. Wilson found his axe but when he turned around the Hound struck Wilson sending him backwards into the darkness._

"Oof!" the air was forced out of Wilson's lungs. "Jeez, that hurt..." Wilson heard a whisping sound coming from behind him

_He picked up his axe._

"Who's there, I have an axe." he heard another sound

_Wilson then felt a sudden pain that started in his stomach and left his mouth. Wilson fell to the ground._

"Ow! God, Ah!" Wilson yelled

_Wilson coughed up blood. He crawled his way out of the darkness. One of the Hound charged at him but Wilson ducked and the Hound fell to the ground, into the darkness, just like Wilson. The Hound came back._

"Get away!" Wilson was about to swing his axe but a large, shadowy hand grabbed the Hound and pulled him into the darkness. The Hound whined and clawed at the ground to try and stop himself from being pulled into the darkness but it didn't work.

_The Hound was pulled into the darkness, and then Wilson heard the wine of the canine._

"*Huff*, *Huff*, *Huff*"

_Wilson dropped backwards on the ground breathing very hard. He managed to pull himself over to the weak fire, and found some dead grass, which gave the fire a bit more time. He laid close to the fire, and closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not manage to sleep. The pain he felt in his arm and hand, on top of the headace he had kept him awake all night._

**Day 3...**

_Wilson in the moring sat up, eyes having trouble saying open after last night. He stood up and dusted off his shirtbut when he found the spot all that was left was a blood stain. __Wilson put his hands in his pockets and started to walk away from the Beefalo. He looked at the ground most of the time, looking up __every once in awhile to watch the birds fly by or the rabbits run away from everything else._

_He then stumbled across a rocky plain after about 45 minutes of walking. The barren landscape was full of cracks and huge, gray boulders and mounds of flesh and bloody bones._

"Ooh! Now if only I could make a pickaxe..." Wilson looked to the side of the towering boulder, and saw a broken skeleton next to some flint, and a pickaxe.

"Perfect!" Wilson started to hammer on the boulder as it fell to pieces. He picked up some rocks and flint from the rock. Each boulder took about 10 minutes to mine. Wilson turned to the left and saw a rock with gold veins in it.

"Just what I need!" he ran over and mined it and picked up the gold.

_He walked back to his camp, and saw the Beefalo were already asleep. He found a slab of rock and used flint to make a plan for a machine that could be essential to his survival. He lit the fire and sat by it. All that night he spent making plans collecting materials. _

**Day 4...**

In_ the morning, he had all the plans set out on the ground and he was ready to start building the machine. For the bottom, he stuck rock on top of the other and tied them together with grass. He spent the entire day making the machine, and by nightfall he was done. The old machine plans the Voice told him gave him ideas for his machine._

_He had built and finished the machine. It was called, The Science Machine._


End file.
